Any Other Name
by the-sketch-book
Summary: KLORY AU. Rory Flanagan never felt like he fit in. He's been constantly bullied at school by Sebastian Smythe and he's not sure if things will ever start to look up. Warnings Inside.


**A/N. So, this is my first upload, if people _actually_ like it and want more then I'll write more - I have a lot more ideas. I think the whole Rory being Kurt and Blaine's son thing is awesome, so this is set ten years in the future (but let's pretend that Sebastian wasn't around when Kurt and Blaine were at school!)**

**Warnings: Language, Violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilt Milk**

The sun was dull in the sky, hidden behind dark clousd that hung over Rory's head as he stormed away from his school at mid-day – earlier than he should have. Tears rolled down from Rory's eyes and by now they were far from their usual glittering blue but were blood-shot red with dark rings around them. He rubbed his cheeks as he attempted to stop the tears streaming down to his chin when suddenly he heard something he didn't want to hear, especially not now, not today.

"Hey, Irish!" a boy called from behind him. "Going so soon, are we?" the boy asked, leaving a few other boys to snicker and jeer along with him. Rory ignored them hoping that if he walked away fast enough; they wouldn't put the effort into following him.

"Aw, is the little leprechaun still crying over spilt milk?" said an all too familiar voice. That voice belonged to that stupid, good-for-nothing Sebastian Smythe and it wasn't just any spilt milk Rory was tearing up about either. Rory wasn't really one for enjoying having a carton of _sour_ milk thrown over his head, leaving the rest of the cafeteria to burst out into laughter at him.

Sebastian started walking quicker, catching up to the teary-eyed boy. "What are you going to do, go home and cry to mommy and daddy?" he asked sarcastically "Oh wait!" Sebastian laughed. "What's that? The Leprechaun doesn't have a family?" Sebastian continued, pulling at what was left in the broken boy's heart.

Rory could practically hear that smirky grin on Sebastian's face when he spoke as a few of the boys gave muffled laughter, some of them knowing that Sebastian was going too far. Rory continued to walk away, practically begging himself not to cry out loud as he chocked quietly.

"I bet your mother's glad she left you - she doesn't have to put up with having such a dweeb of a son!" he laughed. A few others grunted and chuckled in agreement, others started to back off, knowing that this could well get out of hand. This was leaving Rory clenching together his teeth and tightening his fragile knuckles, hearing them click.

"Oh, c'mon Flanagan! Man Up!" Sebastian shouted. At that moment, Rory stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted just to turn around and swing his fist into the boy's face, but Rory knew he wouldn't be able to; he was never a violent person.

But then suddenly and without warning, before Rory even knew it, he was thrown on the floor with Sebastian and his gang of fellow bullies hovering over him. Rory felt his cheek and forehead hit the hard concrete floor and little shards of pain filled his face. Without even thinking about it, Rory curled up into a ball and shut his eyes, still crying, knowing what was next.

"I said. Man. The. Fuck. Up" Sebastian kicked Rory's stomach with every word, leaving Rory to quietly muster up any sort of noise that could relief the pain. Some of Sebastian's friends now were actually in awe of what their leader was doing. After all, when you're a fellow fifteen year old boy, swearing and beating someone up this bad is actually a big deal.

Rory felt weak and fragile now, his stomach ached in pain and he could feel his cheek was cut open. He felt like if someone even tapped him, his body would just fall into hundreds of tiny pieces. Rory wasn't listening to Sebastian's abuse now; he was too busy, staring at the blackness behind his tightly shut eyes.

"C'mon Sebastian, let's just go." said Sebastian's right hand man, Eddy.

"Fine" Sebastian huffed before nudging Rory's head over with his foot harshly. "We've got better things to do, anyway then to deal with dweebs like this one." Before leaving, he spat at the ground next to Rory. "Next time, you won't be so lucky, Irish". He said darkly.

Rory lay alone. He wanted to lie there forever. Maybe the school bus would come and run him over in a few hours; at least it'd be over quickly the boy thought. He opened his eyes finally revealing himself to be facing the opposite side of the street that he thought he was facing before he was attacked. Alas, Rory dragged himself up, feeling his body ache as he limped back to his 'home'. Of course, an orphanage wasn't _really_ a home, especially not when Rory didn't feel like he fit in there either.

* * *

When he finally got himself back to the orphanage, he slumped his way to the door, trying not to collapse on the way through. He didn't bother shouting to see who was in and he wasn't planning to call for help either. His eyes wondered the same old, boring view as he struggled to stay upright. The same old, boring wooden table and the same old, boring wallpaper. All this was amongst a clutter of children's toys and games, a bookshelf in which most of the books have never been read and a small television that looked like it was brought back from a trip to the 90's.

Rory walked across the room to the kitchen, worryingly pushing his hands against the wall to hold himself upright. As he walked into the large kitchen area he stumbled over to the sink, running his bloody hand under a freezing cold tap. He wasn't even sure how he hurt his hand; most of the last twenty minutes was a blur.

Rory limped over to one of the wooden chairs to his right hand side and sat, still breathing deeply thanks to his stomach being in knots. He didn't even bother turning the tap off again, he just let the cool water run, it was almost relaxing.

Suddenly, Rory heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the house "Hello?" came a voice from another room. Rory heard the dropping of shopping bags and a few more footsteps before it clicked in his head whose voice it was.

The voice belonged to Charlotte, one of the staff who worked at the orphanage. "Is someone there?" she asked again, knowing none of the kids could possibly be back yet, it was far too early for their classes to be over.

But alas, she found an all too familiar situation. She saw Rory, slumped in a chair, cuts all over his face and dried blood from the top of his head and all the way down to his cheek bones. His Jeans were ripped at the knee, but she was sure they had already been like that before-hand. "Rory! Again?" Charlotte asked whilst walking quickly to the tap to turn it off and picking a damp cloth from the side of the sink and started to wipe away at the blood.

Rory was never really sure how old Charlotte was, though she looked no older than 25. She had long blonde hair and always wore big, bright colours that always made her look happy. Charlotte continued washing away at his face, revealing his prior pale skin again from behind his blood. His face was still badly cut and one of them just wouldn't stop bleeding.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you?" she asked, pulling out the chair next to the boy and sitting directly in front of him, raising an eyebrow as she finished her sentence.

Rory didn't respond, he stayed fixated to the tiled floor, he wasn't someone who felt comfortable speaking to people anyway, but right now he just wanted to go to bed and sob into his pillow like last time and all the times before.

"Rory, I'm not going to let this slide, you're either going to tell me or you'll have to tell Nigel." She said, knowing that Rory would confess at the thought of telling the other member of staff at the home. Nigel was the head in charge at the orphanage and considering he got a job where he would be working with kids, you wouldn't think it was something he planned to happen.

"It was Sebastian – again." The boy mumbled quietly.

Charlotte rubbed his shoulder, "I'll call the school and I'll let them-"

"No!" Rory cut her off. "If you get him in trouble, he'll just want to beat me up even more. P-please don't." He pleaded, looking like he was about to start crying any second. This was the first time he spoke louder than a whisper in the last week.

Charlotte waited for a second, she couldn't upset him anymore – but she realised how many times this had happened. "Rory, you told me not to say anything last time and look where that has got us." She said, raising her hand to his forehead where the deep cut was that was still stinging. "Something serious could happen, Rory. And as a responsible adult, I need to do something about this." She didn't take no for an answer and turned on her heel away from him.

Rory's face, if possible got even paler as Charlotte walked off to ring the school. He took a deep breath and stood up, finding it easier to keep stable this time around. He sighed to himself, how come it was always him everyone picked on, was he just a stupidly easy target or? He lost his train of thought when he could hear Charlotte's phone conversation, in the office under the stairs.

"Yes. That's right, the boy's name was Sebastian Smythe and I think he's in the same class too."

Rory shook his head, hoping that nothing bad would come from this as he made his way to the top floor and walked straight into his shared room, slamming the door behind, partially from rage and partially because he almost lost balance when he reached out for it. He fell to his bed, slithering into the quilts, not even taking off his clothes, he didn't even care. He just shut his eyes, hoping that he'd open his eyes and everything would just sort itself out. If only.


End file.
